


He Sits With Him

by meggie_megs



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Depression, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-08 20:53:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16436567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meggie_megs/pseuds/meggie_megs
Summary: When Dan needs someone, he sits with him.





	He Sits With Him

**Author's Note:**

> This is more about how i feel comforted when I am in my anxious/ depressive states. I am also in Love with Dan’s recent video even though I cry every time I watch it. I REALLY want them to do a collar about how Phil helps Dan through mental crises / how friends can help other friends with mental crises

When Dan is sits nervously in the doctor’s office waiting nervously to find out if the medication is working, as it should. He taps his elbow against his to let him know it will be fine. When Dan sits nervously in the doctor’s office, he sits with him.

When two psychologists have failed him and Dan is anxiously waiting to meet a third one, he puts a hand on Dan’s shaking knee to tell him to worry. When Dan is anxiously waiting to meet a third psychologist, he sits with him. 

When the conventions are over and Dan’s tired and empty and he’s stuck awake on the redeye flight with his thoughts, He pulls up the armrest. He pulls up the armrest and slides closer so Dan knows he’s here and can sleep on him. When Dan is tired and empty, he sits with him

When Dan leaves his phone at home and wanders away, he knows where Dan is. He goes to the park and sits on the bench and hands Dan a hot chocolate to remind him he is there. When Dan wanders away and he leaves his phone behind, He finds him and he sits with him. 

When Dan feels trapped in the hole and can’t make it out of bed, he sits there until Dan’s head is on his lap so Dan knows he’s not alone in the dark hole. When Dan s trapped in that dark hole, he sits with him.

When the hole doesn’t seem so deep and the clouds clear, Dan gets out of bed to find him watching anime on the couch. When the hole doesn’t seem so deep, Dan sits with Phil.


End file.
